Adelaar der Vrijheid
De Adelaar der Vrijheid is sinds 1859 officieel het volkslied van Libertas. De titel van het lied verwijst naar de gewonnen vrijheid waarvoor Libertanen vochten tijdens hun onafhankelijkheidsoorlog. Geschiedenis De tekst van het nationale volkslied is gebaseerd op een oud lied dat tijdens de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog reeds gezongen werd. De oudste datering van de tekst bedraagt 1606. Opstandelingen zongen het lied tijdens de woelige periode van het begin van de 17e eeuw waarin de Libertaanse identiteit zich ontwikkelde. Het oude strijdlied bestond toen uit de eerste twee coupletten, het vierde couplet en het refrein. Het lied werd na de totstandkoming van de Libertaanse staat en de kroning van Koning Robert I een symbool voor de Libertaanse onafhankelijkheid. Het werd echter nooit het eerste volkslied van de nieuwe staat. Sinds de dood van Alexander III in 1799 was de familie Lievertas vervangen door de familie Van Draak als koninklijke familie en de Adelaar der Vrijheid was als strijdlied een symbool van de dynastie Lievertas. Martin I wilde dan ook niet dat zijn soldaten zo een lied zouden zingen op het strijdveld. In de eerste helft van de 19e eeuw was het zelfs bijna ongepast om de verzen van dit vrijheidslied naar boven te halen, maar tijdens de Libertaanse Revolutie dook de Adelaar der Vrijheid weer op. In het Frans Theater in Wikistad zongen republikeinen en anti-monarchisten samen op 22 februari 1859 dit lied. Frederick Van Bylandt had aan de Libertaanse componist Sebastiaan Van Volden de opdracht gegeven het oude strijdlied op muziek te zetten en een nieuw couplet te schrijven. Nadat enkele dagen later de Libertaanse Republiek ontstaan was, stemde Joseph Boskerk ermee in om de Adelaar der Vrijheid aan te nemen als officiële volkslied van Libertas. Tekst :Met bewapende lieden :Op naar de beloofde vrijheid :Vechtend voor onze liefde :Libertas, 't land der vrijheid :O, schone Libertas :Strijdend onder Lievertas :Voor ons land, onze Vryheidt :Hét land, der vrijheid! :Natuurschoon en gebergtes :Nada, zonder onze vrijheid :Maar ze heeft het allemaal :Arend, der onafhank'lijkheid :O, schone Libertas :Strijdend onder Lievertas :Voor ons land, onze Vryheidt :Hét land, der vrijheid! :De vijf, de grote sterren :Altijd meedragend in ons hart :Sin hen waren we verre :Maar die arend, die is ons hart :O, schone Libertas :Strijdend onder Lievertas :Voor ons land, onze Vryheidt :Hét land, der vrijheid! :Esdoornheuvels, victoria :Allemaal ons thuis, ons land :Voor altijd vrij, Libertaan! :Onderdrukking voor nooit meer! Tekstverklaring Het woordje nada is afkomstig uit het Spaans en is een algemeen gebruikt Libertaans woord voor niets of niks en sin betekent zonder. In het laatste couplet wordt verwezen naar de streek Esdoornheuvels, momenteel één van de vijf provincies van het koninkrijk. Toen de Adelaar der Vrijheid werd gezongen als strijdlied, waren het vooral Esdoornse soldaten die dit lied op het slagveld zongen. Het woordje victoria verwijst naar de slag bij Wikistad en niet naar de stad Victoria. Met onze Vryheidt wordt het hoofdeiland van Libertas bedoeld. In het originele strijdlied is er geen verwijzing naar de Oost-Libertaanse eilanden Nyttfronsey en Ysselaerden. In het derde couplet, dat werd toegevoegd bij de Libertaanse Revolutie, wordt verwezen naar de vlag van Libertas. Men zingt over vijf sterren, één voor iedere streek van Libertas. Categorie:Muziek Categorie:Libertaanse Revolutie Categorie:Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog